russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs PTV News and Public Affairs (formerly NBN News and Public Affairs and also known as PTV News or PTV Newscenter) is the news and information programming division of the government-owned TV station People's Television Network. PTV News produces its news, public affairs, public service, sports news and infotainment programs for PTV owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines, and media portal PTVNews.ph. It is headquartered at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. Programs 'Current programs on PTV' * ASEAN Spotlight TV * Bagong Pilipinas *''Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'' *''Bitag Live'' * BizNews * Buhay Pinoy * Crime Desk * Daily Info * Damayan Nagyon * DOSTv: Science for the People * GSIS Members Hour * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! * ITravel Pinas * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) * Kilos Pronto * Linya ng Pagbabago * Lumad TV * Mag-Agri Tayo * One ASEAN * Payo Alternatibo * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along * PNA Newsroom * Press Conference * PTV Newsbreak * PTV News Headlines * PTV Special Coverage * PTV Sports * Public Eye * Salaam TV * Sa Totoo Lang * Sentro Balita * The Boardroom * Ulat Bayan * Ulat Bayan Weekend * Yan Ang Marino 'Intersitials and Segments' * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Current programs on PTV Regional 'Regional newscasts' 'Luzon' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''Kangrunaan A Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera) (Mon-Fri 10AM and 3PM) 'Mindanao' *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao) (Mon-Fri 11AM and 3:55PM) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) 'Other regional programs' *''DavNor Sayron Ta'' (PTV DavNor) *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) *''UsaPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) Personalities 'Newscasters' * Audrey Gorriceta (PTV Newsbreak) (2009-present) * Aljo Bendijo (Daily Info, Kalusugan Mo,Sagot Ko) (2008-2012, 2015-present) * Catherine Vital (Daily Info) (2013-present) * Angelique Lazo (Sentro Balita) (2006-2012, 2017-present) * Alex Santos (Sentro Balita, Kilos Pronto, Crime Desk) (2002-2012,2017-present) * Erwin Tulfo (Kilos Pronto, Ulat Bayan, Sa Totoo Lang) (1987-1992,2017-present) * Diane Querrer (Bagong Pilipinas, Ulat Bayan, ASEAN Spotlight TV) (2016-present) * Anthony Pangilinan (PTV News Headlines, The Boardroom)'' (1987-1994, 2015-present) * Charmaine Espina (PTV News Headlines, ''One ASEAN) (2015-present) * Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather) (2017-present) * Rocky Ignacio (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (1995-present) * Ralph Obina (PTV Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2012-present) * Joseph Parafina (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2001-present) * Marita Moaje (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2009-2015,2018-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' * Dianne Medina (Bagong Pilipinas) (2012-present) * Jules Guiang (Bagong Pilipinas, Iskoolmates) (2014-present) * Karla Paderna (Bagong Pilipinas) (2013-present) *Greco Belgica (Bagong Pilipinas) (2017-present) * Gel Miranda (DOSTv: Science for the People) (2017-present) * Ben Tulfo (Bitag Live, Kilos Pronto,'' Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'', Pinoy US Cop Ride Along) (2012-present) * Tony Lopez (BizNews) (2009-2015, 2017-present) * Elizabeth Lee (BizNews) (2009-2015, 2017-present) * William Thio (Damayan Ngayon, PNA Newsroom) (2005-2010, 2015-present) * Emily Katigbak (Damayan Ngayon) (2017-present) * Dr. Israel Francis Pargas (Kalusugan Mo,Sagot Ko) (2017-present) * Kris Ablan (Linya ng Pagbabago) (2016-present) * Wheng Hidalgo (Linya ng Pagbabago) ''(2016-present) * JV Cruz (Iskoolmates) (2015-present) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (Salaam TV) (2012-present) 'Reporters' * Freddie Abando (1975-present) * Paolo Barcelon (2017-present) * Beatrice Leana-Bernardo (2017-present) * Karoline Dy (2018-present) * JM Encinas (2017-present) * Allan Francisco (2017-present) *Dominique Guamos (2018-present) * Rocky Ignacio (1995-present) * Trixie Jaafar (''PTV InfoWeather) (2017-present) * Patrick de Jesus (2017-present) * Marita Moaje (2016-present) * Amee Olila (2018-present) * Kenneth Paciente (2017-present) * Cleiz Pardilla (2017-present) * Pauline Requesto (2015-present) * Eunice Samonte (2016-present) * Phoebe Javier (2015-present) * Sweeden Velado (2014-present) * Maria. Isabel Reyes (Sports) (2016-present) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) (2015-present) * Khaye Asuncion (Sports) (2016-present) * Myris Lee (Sports) (2017-present) * Juliet Caranguian (2016-present) * Lely Tenorio (2017-present) * Dick Villanueva (France Correspondent) (2018-present) Former *Jorge Bandola (2009-2016) (now with BEAM TV) *Lala Babilonia (2016-2017) (now with GMA News) *Kirby Cristobal (2012-2016) (now with Radio Television Malacañang RTVM) *Julius Disamburun (2013-2018) (now with RPN) *Kim Feliciano (now with CNN Philippines) *Ria Fernandez (2014-2018) (returned to IBC) *Joy Gumatay (2016-2017) (now with DOTr) *Elena Luna (2001-2016) *Waywaya Macalma (2009-2016) (now with BEAM TV) *Jervis Manahan (2016-2017) (now with ABS-CBN) *Jade Miguel (2015-2016) * Jarkie Miranda (2002-2017) *Jed del Rosario (2017) Regional anchors *Eddie Carta (Kangrunaan A Damag) (PTV Cordillera) *Aah Sungduan (Kangrunaan A Damag, PTV Cordillera Newsbreak) (PTV Cordillera) *Elric Ayop (PTVisMin Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Hannah Salcedo (Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Mary Joy de Castro (DavNor Karon) (PTV DavNor) *Mailyn Zapanta (Tutok Balita) (PTV Agusan del Sur) Regional Correspondents * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Cordillera) * Paola Esguerra (PTV Cordillera) * Rachelle Garcia (PTV Cordillera) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Elric Ayop (PTVisMin) * Peng Aliño (PTVisMin) * Eddy Arellano (PTVisMin) * Angel Dillera (PTVisMin) * Billy Danryll Dulatre (PTV DavNor) * Jeremy Madronal (PTV DavNor, also the host of UsaPangkalusugan) * Jeh Reh Mey (PTV DavNor) * Noel Barrete (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Alexis Cabardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Arabel Aragon (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Ferdinand Perez (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Abee Castardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) References See also * People's Television Network * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network External links * PTV News Official Website Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News